the new Ghost kid of Casper High
by Dani Rose Phantom
Summary: Danny is the new kid to amity a week after the portal accident and many girls are crushing on him  but hes clueless obviousely  and he is still getting his powers  basically its a different version of the beginning sorry im bad at summaries is much better


**Just so you know I do not own DP**

**Hope you enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Star's POV

Everyone was talking to their friends about the new kid the class had been informed was joining them soon things like

"Do you think he'll be smart" or "do you think he's going to be good at chess" coming from the geeks or

"Does he speak English" from more geeks and other kinds of things, I think you know what I mean, there was a big variety of things being said.

I could hardly contain my thoughts about him so I leaned over to my best friend who happens to be the most popular girl in the entire school

"Hay Paulina do you reckon the new kid will be cute?"

"No he'll probably be another geek who will crush on me and become a pain in the neck"

This disappointed me a bit but Paulina was usually right with this kind of stuff.

A few moments later our English teacher Mr. Lancer walked into class

"Class I am glad to inform you that our new student should be joining us tomorrow and please don't ask any questions about him I wasn't aloud to see the papers due to a slight mishap with the last ones" he grumbled

And with that the class began.

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

During English I was so bored I think I was actuarially going to fall asleep I welcomed the darkness as it came over me then_

I jerked up to the slightest tap on my back hearing a couple of snickers from behind swirling my head around I death stared those still making noises, looking at their frightened faces after a couple of seconds, once I was satisfied I turned back around and looked next to me where my only friend tucker sat. When the teacher faced back to the board I gave him a look saying 'what' and was quickly handed a note saying

Hey Sam what do you think the new kids going to be like signed Tucker

I quickly scribbled down my answer

Tuck unless he's a Goth I honestly don't care signed Sam

Once I slid it back over and it was read amazingly class ended hooray

Tucker and I were sitting at our usual table for lunch break and my mind was spewing at the way tucker couldn't care less about the poor animals that had to be killed just to make his lunch the way he wanted it this is outrageous

"Tuck your making me sick"

He wasn't listening

"Hey Sam do you think the new kid will be cool?"

"Don't know, don't care anyway id better get ready for gym apparently the girls and boys are going to be separate today"

"K see you after school"

And with that I left my chair and headed for the locker room to get my gym stuff

**

* * *

**

Star's POV

Today is the day we meet the new kid and I could barely care anymore, Paulina had told me not to get my hopes up about him being cute, and the perfect person for me, and she was right but I was still 1% on my nerves I still couldn't completely stop thinking about what he would be like and it is only a matter of time until I find out, and yes I am smart enough to know that that was a cliché. **(A/N. they are in English first period And Lancer is teaching Star just isn't paying attention I couldn't bother writing it properly)**

My thoughts along with Mr. Lancers lecture were cut short due to a knock at the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up as the door opened. No one could see exactly who it was because the person was standing in the shadows

"Excuse me; is this Mr. Lancers English class?"

An unknown boy's voice said

"Yes" Said Mr. lancer walking over to greet the boy "and I presume you are Mr. Daniel Fenton?"

"Yes sir" he said as he followed Mr. Lancer into the room so we could finally see him…

My heart skipped a beat

Literally

He was the cutest boy I had seen in my life

And I don't think I was the only person to think that, I looked around the class and every girl, even the Goth geek, what was her name again? Oh never mind, was staring at him with a dazed adoring look. And well Paulina was a mix of that and shock at the fact that she was wrong about him being not cute.

The boy didn't seem to notice all this though

Some of the girls were snapped out of their trances as the out of shape teacher spoke once again.

"Mr. Fenton how about you tell us a little about yourself"

The boy nodded and turned to face the class where the girls fell back into their trances by looking into his amazing ice-blue eyes through the raven darker than midnight bangs that fell into his face as he turned, of course he still didn't notice that all the girls were acting weird.

"Well as you should already know I'm Daniel Fenton but please call me Danny I moved here a couple of days ago from Moon Lake which is on the edge of Dawn island 245 Km from here **(A/N if u cant tell I'm making this stuff up) **I think its obvious I'm 14 and I have an older sister" he stuttered out looking a bit nervous

"Ok you may go sit by Foley" The teacher said gesturing for Foley to stand so Danny knew where to go.

I took a long last glance as he walked past I wouldn't be able to look at him for the rest of the lesson otherwise the jocks would notice since I sit up the front and he will be sitting up the back

…

Although

…

I could talk to dash and Quan behind me and snatch a few glances and I could try sit closer to him next lesson, besides this is a class we don't have elected seats for and by any chance Paulina will snap soon and want to go meet him in person. She likes to stand around and see if people have the right qualities and rights to speak to her before she approaches or even lets them talk to her.

…

But there is still one problem

…

Will the boys accept him into the A-list?

…

He doesn't look like a jock and if you're an A-list boy you have to

Be a Jock

Be rich (And Danny certainly doesn't look like it)

Be Dashes Friend

(re add jock and richness here)

Wasn't there a height limit? (make exception for Mikey who thinks he's in the A-list …he really isn't

I'm sure there are others but I can't rock them of my brain right now

And that's how the rest of the class went

Me making comments to the jocks while I was really snatching looks at Danny

All the girls being told off at least twice for not paying attention because most of them were busy thinking about Danny, he still didn't notice of course, nor did the other boys or the teacher for that matter they probably just thought the girls were being strangely and unusually odd (well they were) but yea I think you get what I mean

…

You do don't you?

…

Well if you don't, never min_

BRING!

_d

I jumped out of my seat with many of the other kids and ran out the door wanting to get away from the English classroom as quickly as possible

There is also the fact that my stomach is grumbling and I was hungry

If you didn't know, that was double English we were in otherwise I wouldn't be heading to my locker to put my things away and then heading outside with my bagged recess

Our recess only goes for 10 min but lunch is a lot longer so it doesn't matter.

**

* * *

**

Sam POV

Ok I think my hart just sopped beating

…

…

And I take back that "unless he's a Goth I honestly don't care" thing earlier

(I'm talking about the new kid who just walked in our class if you didn't already notice)

…

I think he was saying something to us now but I just can't think properly

…

I think I'm drowning in his ice-blue eyes

…

He looks amazing (and cute (you won't catch me saying that out loud though)) with the way his raven midnight black hair falls in his face

…

…

…

…

Hang on

…

Did Mr. Lancer just say what I think he did?

…

Tucker stood up from his chair

…

The boy, Danny was it? (Wow what a nice name (gah stupid hormones) I'm mentally slapping myself) was walking towards our desk

He stopped at the seat next to Tucker placed his book bag beside the desk and sat down along with tucker

…

Ok yes he did

…

Yes! I'm only one seat away from him

Well I'm kind of overreacting here

"Class we are now moving on to the famous Australian poem 'The Man From Snowy River' so would you please open up the copies and begin reading as soon as one comes to your desk"

…

…

Wow

…

A teacher can save you from possibly doing something embarrassing

…

Who knew?

**

* * *

**

Danny POV

I stood in front of my new class (not exactly facing them yet) slightly nervous I don't want to give away any hints away about my … condition

Don't know the story? Well

_Flashback 1 week ago_

_I walked down to the lab to see whether my parents had finished their big project yet (yesterday they had told be to come down at this time today so I did)_

"_HEY DANNY! Just in time for the grand opening of our latest piece of work" Jack's (my dad's) Voice boomed _

"_What piece of work is it this time" said my overbearing sister Jazz coming down the stairs_

"_This way kids" said Maddy (mum)_

_Despite jazz's protest in the form of a glare we followed and came to a spot in the wall that was slightly poking out and was covered over with_

…

_Is that my bed sheet?_

…

_Awkward_

…

_Jack walked over and grabbed the sheet _

"_We are honored to present you the" began Maddy_

_Drum rolls pop up out of nowhere_

…

_More Awkwardness _

…

_Jack pulled off the sheet like in the movies_

"_Fenton Ghost Portal" he announced proudly "it's a pathway between our world and the ghost zone" __**(a/n goes into more description of ghost zone and that other stuff but I cant bother to write it right now but I think you know what I mean)**_

"_Turning ghost portal on in"_

"_5"_

"_4"_

"_3"_

"_2"_

"_1"_

"_Bonsai" shouted jack as he connected the last of the extension chords _

_There was a fizzling sound as the gaping hole sprouted shots of green electricity the glowing green brightened_

…

_Then_

…

_Nothing_

…

_The lights faded out leaving a hole exactly the same as before no difference at all _

_My parents had been so exited _

_They looked so disappointed_

"_Don't worry jack dear we'll get it working" soothed Maddy to the sobbing jack_

"_Mum, Dad, how many times do I have to tell you GHOSTS DON'T EXIST? That's why none of your inventions work there is no ghosts in existence"_

"_Jazz" I whispered "don't make them feel worse"_

"_Danny? You're siding with them? I thought you didn't believe in ghosts?"_

"_I don't jazz but this is their biggest project yet and you know what dad's like, if you say things like that you know it will only make things worse they will figure out its not worth crying about and move on"_

"_I Doubt it" jazz mumbled and walked back up the stairs and left to the library_

_I looked back over at mum and dad _

"_Maybe we got the calculations wrong" said jack _

"_I Doubt it jack I checked them 5 times, maybe it's a loose wire or something not connected properly?"_

_They looked so miserable as they walked up the stairs and out of the lab so they could get to their convention on time,_

_I felt like I had to do something to help _

…

_But what?_

…

_Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I spotted one of my hazmat suits (yes I have 3) that my parents had gotten me for my last birthday (my next is my 14__th__ in roughly 2 weeks) it was a white one with Black neck, gloves, belt and boots_

_I suddenly had the urge to go in the portal and see if I could fix it (I know a lot of maintenance stuff I guess that's what you get when your parents are inventors) so I walked over to the hazmat and pulled it on over my cloths (I had gotten rid of the jack Fenton badge the second dad was out of sight)_

_As I confronted the portal I felt like it was pulling me in like it needed me to go in and I was the only one compatible for some reason I thought about turning back but now I felt like I needed to go in too for the greater cause_

…

_So I stepped in _

_The eerie cold surrounded me as I walked further in the darkness _

_As it got darker I placed my hand on the wall to help as a guide _

_BIG MISTAKE!_

_A lump felt under my hand and it was easily detectable as a button my hand pressed down on it and I looked over to see a glowing green button that illuminated the words above_

_ON_

"_Oh no" I said to no one in particular_

_My head was screaming _

_GET OUT OF HERE! _

_But it was too late _

_Bright green flashed and sparked around me as they glowed brighter and brighter as I shut my eyes until_

_Pain _

_I was struck with green electricity all my limbs burned along with my bones my muscles pumped and pulled harder than I think possible _

_I tried to keep my eyes shut but something was prying them open and as they separated into a squint they snapped open too and burned with the rest of my body and I was unable to close them no matter how heard I tried even my hair (if possible to feel) was burning I was screaming for sure but I couldn't hear myself. But the most painful_

_My heart_

_It burned cold and the cold spread over the rest of my body and then _

…

_I think it stopped beating_

…

_The lights went out except for a swirling green at the entrance _

…

_I managed to step out of the portal_

…

_I fell to the floor_

…

_Then _

…

_Nothing_

…

_I was overcome by black_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_My eyes snapped open as I had recalled what happened who knows how long ago I groaned as I put a gloved hand to my forehead I was still in the lab where I had fallen so my parents nor jazz had come home yet (or they just hadn't noticed me yet) I was also a bit colder than I had been earlier. _

_I slowly sat up wincing at the pain in my muscles as my white hair fell in my Fac__

_Hang on _

…

_WHITE!_

_I jumped up a little too fast and yelped at the pain that shot through me yet I was too pre-occupied to pay much attention to it so it wasn't that bad _

_I ran over to the lab's own washing basin and opened the cupboard for the door mirror _

_What I saw shocked me_

_There in what was supposed to be my reflection was a kid but he didn't have raven black hair and ice-blue eyes_

_No_

_He had Snow white hair and glowing bright ectoplasm green eyes and had a glowing white aurora surrounding him plus his jumpsuit was the reversed colors of the one I had been wearing into the portal_

_And the kid was_

…

_Me_

…

_I was shocked and I could already tell I wasn't wearing my normal cloths underneath this hazmat anymore I looked down at myself just to check…_

…

_Yep_

_I was glowing _

_I began freaking out _

_Like_

_Really freaking out_

_I was running around the room like a chicken with rabies_

"_I want to be normal again I want to be normal again" I shouted _

_Suddenly there was a warm feeling inside me and a bright flash of light blinded me for a second and when I opened my eyes again in front of the mirror _

_I was normal again_

_This had been a bit much for me so I ether fainted_

_Or I was waking up_

_I was hoping it was the latter one._

_I groggily opened my eyes to find I was _

_STILL_

_In the lab_

_In a Hazmat_

_On the floor_

_Saw and aching which meant I had been electrocuted by the portal (there was also evidence of this the portal was on but I was in too much pain to celebrate)_

_However no evidence that the other things had occurred (except for the open cupboard but I could have opened that in my sleep and then fallen over in front of it to wake up where I am now right?)_

_So I just took it as a dream __**(a/n lol he doesn't know how wrong he is)**__ pulled off the Hazmat and chucked it into the hazmat closet then walked upstairs to be welcomed with__

_BRINNNNG! BRINNNG! BRINNNG!_

"_He-ll-o" I said shakily into the phone_

"_HI SWEETIE… are you ok?" said my mom on the other end_

"_Y-Yea I just g-got el-elec-electricuted b-by the portal" I said beginning to feel the after shock (and feeling relatively cold)_

"_OH MY GOSH ILL BE RIGHT OVER" she said hurriedly and worriedly_

"_No y-you don-'t have t_"_

_She had already cut off the phone line in a hurry _

_10 minutes later mum and dad barged through the door Yelling _

"_WHERES MY BABY BOY / WHERES MY DANNY BOY" (you can tell which one is who cant you)_

_I wasn't there in the room when they came in I was lying on my bed but it was pretty obvious that they were home when I herd the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle (*coughs* I mean the RV) tires screech into a parking spot outside our house in-fact it sounded louder than it should've._

"_IM IN M_MY ROO_M" I shouted down _

_It wasn't very loud but I think they herd it because the next second there were louder than should be running steps coming up the stairs then_

_BOOM!_

"_Gah" I shouted as the noise badly hurt my ears _

"_What?" jack asked?_

"_Don't make the do-or slam so hard" I said_

"_Danny the door barely made a large bang" said maddy confused_

"_Are y-you kid-kidding me you could have po-ped my ears with that" I said annoyed_

_Mum wasn't really paying attention to what I just said though for she seemed to remember why they had left the convention early and went into overprotective and cautious mother mode_

"_YOU GOT electrocuted by the ghost portal are you ok!" she asked as she ran over to my bed to inspect me "oh your covered in burns ill get the cream"_

_When she came back she asked _

"_So why were you near the portal in the first place?"_

"_I was still down there when y-you guys left looking so miserable so I decided to see if I could fix it and I g-got electrocuted but its working now" I said_

"_YOU WHAT?" screeched mum "THAT COULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING"_

"_AAAAAHHHH SINCE WHEN COULD YOU YELL LOUDER THAN BEFORE" I shrieked covering my ears from the deadly sound and looking at dad who seemed unfazed by the loudness and just confused with my actions_

_Maddy stopped yelling and looked at me worriedly "Honey I was barely yelling, are you ok?"_

"_Fine" I said softly _

"_Ok you'd better pack and get some rest" she said_

"_Pack? For what?" I asked_

"_Oh yea we forgot to tell you" said jack "were moving house tomorrow"_

"_Were what? I asked then sighed too tired to ask many more questions "ok ill pack my stuff in a couple of minutes"_

"_Oh and you don't have to pack everything were still going to own this house its just going to be our holiday house now" added maddy_

"_UM o-ok"_

_(End flashback)_

I'm still in shock from that day and I keep on dropping things as proof **(a/n this is him just becoming intangible but he hasn't noticed it himself yet because its only been his fingers going intangible so far and the powers will be getting stronger from this day if you know what I mean if you don't, just ask or try to figure it out)**

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the teacher

"Mr. Fenton how about you tell us a little about yourself"

I nodded and turned to face the class that had some jocks and pretty girls that seemed to be the popular group a couple of nerds (really smart people) and a girl dressed in mostly black who stood out from the rest of the class she must have been a Goth.

"Well as you should already know I'm Daniel Fenton but please call me Danny I moved here a couple of days ago from Moon Lake which is on the edge of Dawn island 245 Km from here, I think its obvious I'm 14 and I have an older sister" I said nervously (it was the first things that came to my head)

"Ok you may go sit by Foley"

Mr. Lancer gestured to a boy who stood up he was very nerdish looking with his glassed and yellow long sleeved skive along with his camo track pants **(a/n that's what they are aren't they?) **and he seemed to be holding a very advanced looking PDA

I nodded to the teacher and began walking down the isle towards the spare seat trying to avoid the stares everyone was giving me

Placing the bag by my desk I sat down the other boy following

"Hi I'm Tucker Foley TF for too fine when it comes to the girls" the boy now known as tucker whispered

Somehow I doubted whether that catchphrase would help him get any good girls but not that that mattered I obviously wouldn't make any friends with the popular boys not that I even wanted too I only had one friend who I barely saw back at Moon Lake it would be good to make a new start ant tucker seemed like a nice guy

"Hi" I said

I didn't get to say any more though because the horrors of the overweight teacher's lesson began.

**

* * *

**

So how is the first chapter? It took a while to write since I'm writing more than one story at a time which I really shouldn't be doing but you tell my imagination to stop coming up with ideas and making me want to write them anyway please review give me ideas if u want too I will defiantly consider them but yea please review

**Press the button below you know you want too**

**V**

**V**

**Don't know which one **

**The one that says**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
